Raine Fall
by Aoi Jade
Summary: Kurt no longer sides with the Xmen, or anyone for that matter. Years after he leaves Xavior's school, he takes up refuge in an old abandoned church, alone. Until a rogue mutant comes along and changes him forever.
1. The Calm Before The Storm

The Part Of My Fiction You Love To Hate:   
  
***THE AUTHOR'S NOTES***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alrighty... obviously, Xmen, Kurt/Nightcrawler aren't mine and anyone with half a brain can see that.... with that outta the way, let's get a few things explained.... as are most of my fics, this is AU, meaning it really has barely or rather nothing at all to do with the real story line. I wasn't sure which section to put this in, seeing as its a mix of Nightcrawler from Evo and the X2 Movie... so I just put it under Evo.... And yes, Kurt is alot older in this fic, (try close to his 20's, and yes, he's still damn sexy *snuggles her Nightcrawler toy*) Any questions about it, just ask in the reveiws, and I know I prolly didnt get everything right when it comes to being accurate with the story line(s) but what the hell... I'm doing this because my friend Mia got me OBSESSED with Kurt!!!!!!!! *drools* Erm... yeah... ok... now that that's said and done... ON WIT' DA FIC!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The Calm Before The Storm"  
  
The thunder in the distance raged on almost endlessly in the dark clouded sky above the abandoned church. Inside, the lightning reflected a haunting scene of Christ being impaled on the wall as it flashed through the painted glass window.  
  
The rain came next, pounding down on the old, leaking roof, droplets seeping into the carpet before the tarnished alter.  
  
On such a cold night, one would normally take comfort and peace in such a holy place, but it had become more like a prison to the mutant that dwelled there.  
  
Kurt Wagner, otherwise known to some as Nightcrawler slipped against the wall in the loft above the ceiling, sighing as he looked out the window, seeing a flash of lightning flicker through the sky.  
  
On nights like this, he always sat at the very window, staring blankly into the storm. His expression was almost uncaring, unfazed, though inside of him, his soul was silently being torn apart.  
  
Despite the fact that he hated to admit it, he was lonely on nights like these… then again, he had been alone ever since he left Xavior's school, but there was something about the storm outside that seemed like a physical manifestation of his own thoughts and emotions.  
  
The whole reason he had left the X-mansion was to prove a point to them… that he could survive outside the dome they had built around him and the others. He knew how to use his powers far before he joined up with the X-men, he only stayed there because he had told himself that he was too different to fit in anywhere else….then again, he never fully fit in at the school either.   
  
Sure, everyone else there had mutant abilities like he did, but at least they were lucky enough to look 'normal'. Everyone had said they understood him, and didn't care about what he looked like, he still noticed things. Small things that anyone else would write off as nothing. He tried to reason with himself time and time again, telling himself that he was just imagining it, that it was all in his head, but after a while, he got tired of lying to himself.  
  
It had nearly been three years since he then….he had been surviving the best way he knew how to, even if it meant secluding himself to an abandoned church for most of his days.  
  
He'd go out in public once in a while, teleporting from one place to another, picking up the necessary items at a grocery store and whatnot. He was doing rather well for himself, though the lack of social contact had taken its toll on him mentally, if not physically as well.   
  
His face no longer held the boyish features it once did, his profile was stronger and more rough. His hair had grown out considerably, and he had fell into the habit of pulling it back into a pony tail at the base of his neck. His body clearly showed the affects of maturity… his shoulders were broader, his arms more muscular.  
  
He no longer looked like he did when he went to Xavior's school. He often thought that if it weren't for his blue fur and pointy ears, no one from the school would notice him if they saw him face to face.  
  
The only thing that hadn't changed at all concerning his appearance was his eyes. Even though he had so many doubts about himself and others around him, his eyes never lost that sunny yellow appearance.  
  
Kurt sighed once more, taking a long look out the window before teleporting over to the old mattress in the corner of the room.  
  
He lied back and closed his eyes, the sound of thunder ringing in his ears as he drifted off into a restless sleep….  
  
~*~  
  
A pair of emerald green eyes stared up at the darkening sky, flashing an obsidian black color as the moon cast a shard of light down upon the corner of the street. The street light flickered to life suddenly, casting a shadow of a young woman along the pavement.  
  
The rain was still falling in buckets, but it didn't seem to faze the girl who stood near the corner of the alley. The hood of her jacket was pulled over her head, but left unzipped, a long sleeve white shirt and a red t-shirt pulled over it underneath. Her hair was long and pulled back into a low ponytail, small wisps of it framing her face like strands of dark silk. Her ears were decorated with an assortment of piercings, three silver studs in one, four in the other, and she wore a clump of spiked and steel balled bracelets on each wrist. The blue jeans she wore looked about two times her size and rested loosely on her slender frame, a pair of netted arm warmers crept over her hands. Her eyes where darkened more than nature had intended with black eyeliner and mascara, and where half lidded as she lazily looked around at her surroundings, an old tattered backpack slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey there, good-lookin," A deep voice sounded from beside her, "What'sa girl like you hanging out on a street corner all by yourself?"  
  
She looked up slowly, her gaze landing on a man standing just a few feet from her. A cocky, obnoxious smirk was on his face, a black umbrella held over his head, keeping out the rain. He looked like every other city idiot she had encountered in the past nine-teen years of her life. Tall and thin, face glowing with a fake amount of self worth, thinking just because she was alone at night in New York that she was easy or looking for a 'good time'.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, I'm sure." She mumbled.  
  
The man didn't back down despite the cold tone of her voice but started inching closer to her, "Aw, com'on, babe." He said, the smirk on his face blooming into a grin, "If your lookin' for a place to go, then I'm sure I can help you out."  
  
He reached out to her, his hand settling on her shoulder. The girl's eyes narrowed into slits, her hand clamped down on his before he could pull away, his fingertips going numb suddenly.   
  
"I advise you not to touch me." She said, pushing his hand off her shoulder, "unless you wanna have you're hand ripped off and shoved down your throat….or worse."  
  
The man smirked again, shaking off the numbness in his hand, "Quite a grip you have there…" he said in a wry tone, "Your one of those badass chicks, huh? I like that in a girl…"  
  
She glared at him again, "And your one of those guys who thinks with the head between you're legs, rather than the one on your shoulders?"  
  
"Sometimes…" He said with a chuckle, "Why? You lookin to find out?"   
  
He cornered her suddenly, his arms on either side of her head, the faint smell of alcohol on his breath. 'Goddamn drunk.' she thought, her stomach turning in disgust. If looks could only kill, he would have been cold in the ground.  
  
The girl raised her hand and settled it over his face, her eyes narrowing and flashing black as a power pushed from her palm.   
  
"What the fuck!?" he screamed, his sight blurring into darkness all of the sudden. "What did you do to me!?"  
  
The girl's expression was unchanging as she shoved him back away from her, "I told you not to touch me." She said chillingly, turning and slipping into the shadows. 


	2. Silver And Cold

The Part Of My Fiction You Love To Hate:   
  
***THE AUTHOR'S NOTES***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sighs, yawns, then stretches* Well…it took me long enough to get this thing typed…and even plotted out completely…. I feel as though my head is detached from my body lately… damn stress with do it to you every time I tells ya… any-moose, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, I'm still getting the hang of the whole 'X-men Fanfiction' thangie, so please bear with me! *bows* Oh! By the way… my favorite song makes a début in this chapter ^_^ 'Silver and Cold' by the GREAT AFI! (HENCE THE CHAPTER'S TITLE!) *sighs and swoons over Davey Havok and Jade Puget* It's really a beautiful song… if you wanna listen to it, just head on over to afireinside.net and click on 'Music'. WATCH THE VIDEO TOO!!! AOI JADE COMANDS IT, DAMMNIT!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Silver And Cold"  
  
A church was such a foreign place to her... the only time she had ever been in one was at her Father's funeral.... It almost seemed wrong, if not disrespectful for her to be anywhere near a place like this....  
  
'A demoness on holy ground.' She thought to herself, a twisted smirk etching over her lips as she pushed the large metal door open, the old hinges creaking. She quickly dismissed the idea of disrespect and looked around the corridors of the church. She wasn't there for some kind of spiritual awakening... she was just there to get out of the rain and away from the city streets.  
  
Her hands trembled slightly, not from fear or from the cold.... it was merely a side affect of using her 'ability' on the drunk she had encountered. The numbness would set in soon.... all she needed was to rest for the night.  
  
She dropped her backpack onto one of the pews and looked around slowly, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes shined an emerald color, almost like a cat's as faint light from the storm outside caught them. She looked absently at the altar, a statue of a woman holding a child staring down at her from it's place on the wall. She recognized the two as The Virgin Mary and Christ as a child....   
  
'Strange...' she thought, '....such holy figures shouldn't be so eerie and foreboding...' She turned and slid down into the pew next to her backpack, picking it up in her lap and digging through it. She found her old walkman and a pair of semi-dead batteries, sighing as she slipped her headphones onto her ears. She listened as the music started and tipped her head back, closing her eyes.   
  
~I... I came here by day... but I left in the darkness and found you.... found you on the way...~  
  
The soft male voice sang through the crackling speakers of her walkman, "And now... it is silver and silent.... it is silver and cold...." She sang along softly, her voice fading with fatigue as she spoke, "...you in somber resplendence, I hold..."  
  
~*~  
  
Kurt jumped at the sound of another's voice, sitting up on the mattress, his eyes flashing a neon yellow. 'Someone's here...' he thought as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and crept to the edge of the loft.  
  
From there, he saw nothing out the ordinary..... but he still felt the presence of someone.... His long ears twitched slightly as he picked up another slight sound, then teleported to the entrance of the church.   
  
The door was open.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he looked around the room slowly, taking careful steps forward, following the light sound that was filling his head.  
  
'A voice...' he thought absently, peering into the room where the alter was, 'Who would be here at this time of night....? Or better yet... here in general.'  
  
He paused, seeing the shadowed form of a woman sitting at the pew before the alter.  
  
Her head was tipped back as she sang along to the music that flowed from her headphones, completely oblivious to his presents . Her eyes were closed softly, and her long brown hair falling over the back of the pew like ribbons.  
  
"As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer and I'll beg for forgiveness. Your sins into me, oh, my beautiful one…."  
  
Her voice was low, light, but full of sorrow… almost haunting.   
  
Kurt stood his ground for a few more moments, listening intently to this young girl's singing as he watched her from the shadows.  
  
"Light… like the flutter of wings…. Feel your hallow voice rushing into me, and you're long in to sing. So I…. I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold… I will lift up your voice as I sink…."  
  
He felt chills rise on his flesh as she hit a high note, her voice echoing through the church.  
  
As the song drew to a close, the girl opened her eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Kurt took a step forward, the floor creaking, making the girl jump, her eyes narrowing as she looked around the room.  
  
"Okay… who's there?" She asked out loud, her voice echoing through the room. She heard a 'bamf', which made her jump again, and she took a few steps forward, peeking out the doorway. No one stood near the entrance.   
  
She twitched her nose slightly, smelling smoke, or something similar. 'Brimstone?' she wondered, something near the ceiling catching her eye. She looked up to see light coming from the loft in the ceiling. 'Candles?' she thought, walking slowly over to the small make-shift ladder that lead up into the loft, her curiosity getting the better of her.   
  
She carefully climbed up the ladder, pausing to look around at her surroundings, hearing vague noises and rushes of wind around her.  
  
As she reached the top of the ladder, she peered into the loft, examining the area closely.  
  
By the looks of it, someone was living there. There was a bed set up in the corner of the room, candles lined on the table beside it, adding sufficient light to see. Some clothing lay in a pile in the corner, some folded, some just thrown there. Random newspaper clippings were tacked to the wall, all about mutant sightings and things of that nature.  
  
She climbed up and stood in the loft for a moment, frozen in place, feeling another swipe of wind gush by her, followed by another strange scent of smoke.  
  
She looked up in time to see a blue smoke appear before her, a gasp escaping her as she lost her balance and started to fall backwards, over the loft's edge.  
  
She felt a hand reach out and coil around her waist, catching her just before she fell completely. Her body shuddered and a thick German accented voice startled her.  
  
"Careful. Eet's an awful fall from up 'ere." 


End file.
